Cormamin Lindua Ele Lle
by Autumn Xavier
Summary: Legolas' thoughts as he learns of Aragorn's supposed death in Two Towers. Has he truly lost the one person he'd give his life for? Slash. Yaoi. ShounenAi. Get the point? Rated just to be safe. UPDATED! Please Read and Review. Arigatou!


AN: Yeah...I kinda watched TTT one too many times this week and I kept picking up on these vibes between Legolas and Aragorn. Like, there was too much emotion in those sexy blue Elf-eyes every time he came across Aragorn for me to not think that he thought of Aragorn as something more than a close friend. Anyways, please don't flame, just constructive reviews. Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
My heart was racing, my worst dreams seeming to have come true. Had the Uruk spoken truthful words? Had Elessar truly have fallen? Anger consumes me as I grasp the rotted leather of his clothing, pulling his dying body from the ground as the stench from his wretched body fills my nose. "You lie!" I yell, only to have him laugh in my face. My eyes dart over his contorted and deformed face as death claims him, his body falling limp in my hands. Slowly, his fingers loosen their grip and I see the beautiful, silver pendant of the Evenstar in his filthy, bloodied hands. I take it from him, running my fingers over its intricate design.  
  
Ah yes...the Evenstar, the true owner to my beloved's heart. I envy her for she has him embrace in the coldness of the night whilst I am alone, tormented by visions of their happiness. Yet that is all I can ask for, despite the deepest desires of my heart to have him for my own. As long as she brings him everlasting happiness, I grit my teeth and I rejoice for his heart is filled with joy and content. I watch them together, watch as his hands run over the smoothness of her face, through the gentle waves of her ebony hair, and I pray that I might be so fulfilled by the same affection that he gives to her.  
  
Long now have I desired the warmth of Estel, for I have thought him of magnificence and mystery from the moment my eyes fell upon the perfection of his build. The broadness of his shoulders and the definition of his chest, the contractions of his muscles as his grips his sword during battle. I see passion dance in his eyes as he fiercely fights his enemies and I know he has lost himself in the heat of the battle but no more will emotions plague the dark depths of his eyes. No more will his body flow so gently, move with such ease that it once rivaled that of Elves. He is gone now and my heart aches as sorrow and despair take over but I force myself to appear as if I have lost nothing more than a close friend, rather than the object of my heart's desire.  
  
I am pulled from my thoughts as Gimli places a firm hand on my shoulder to comfort me and I look to him before rising. I still refuse to believe that I have lost the only thing that I have truly cared for since I embarked on this perilous journey, the only thing that continuously gave me hope that everything we were enduring was worth the trouble and that life itself was worth living. Slowly I make my way to the cliff, looking down at the serrated rocks and tempestuous waters below, hoping to see some sign that he lives still but it is lost as reality takes me. I hear the words that Théoden King is speaking but they are vague to me but I care not for all is abandoned and disbelief haunts me. I feel him grasp my arm, pulling at me gently and I turn back to him, knowing that my sorrow is obvious to him. "Come," he tells me in a soft voice, turning to leave with what little Men had survived.  
  
I mount the white horse, soothingly stroking his grey hair to pacify him from the stresses that battle had placed on him, before pulling Gimli up into the saddle behind me. I gently heel the sides of the horse, causing him to start and slowly begin to follow in suit behind the line of Men. My thoughts waver during the rest of the journey, still lingering on Elessar and his grandeur during his life. I am thankful that Gimli is behind me so that he cannot see my tears fall nor can the Men as they are in front of me, slowly making their way through the rugged terrain. My adored Elessar, how vindictive it seems that life was ripped from you, for you leave many behind who love and cherish you. And yet you do not know of my love for you, it has gone unnoticed.  
  
Reminiscences of our travels together flash before me and a painful smile sweeps across my face. I have always been captivated by him, and was only furthermore so by our parts in the Fellowship. So demanding in his presence, so strong and dominant. True beauty at its fullest, for he cared not for himself but for those around him and I admired that in him. I desired those emotions for myself, the touch of his hands against my skin and the feel of him inside me as we become one only to suffer the anguish of never knowing such empathy from him. Always forced to watch as his heart lingered for another, another of my kin and of my peoples. I do not doubt that he cared for me as well, but alas, it was not the degree of which I so desperately craved from him.  
  
But to have his friendship and to have him look upon of me as his blood kin was more than I could ask for, even if it is not what I was content with. I would have died for him if it should please him more and forsake my life to see him smile with happiness, should he ask it of me. I would forfeit my existence to see him walk the earth once more, to bless those of this realm with his grace and beauty so that he may not suffer alone in the halls of his fathers, to watch as his friends and loved ones grieve for his death. Death I would welcome, in exchange for life to course through his veins yet again.  
  
The horse below me slowly makes his way up the austere, unwelcoming granite steps of the Keep, winding his way around the Men and Women who sit crowded within the narrow pathways. I dismount from the horse and quickly disappear into the crowd, wanting to seek solitude in the quietest crevice of the fortress to mourn the loss of Elessar. Without having to look, I see the face of Lady Éowyn fall as so few have returned from battle and I hear her ask for Aragorn. I quicken my pace for I cannot bear to hear his name fall from another's lips, nor the thought of yet another whom so cares for him as I do.  
  
The fortress is congested and there are few areas that are so abandoned that I might find peace in the comforts of their silence as several of Théoden King's people now occupy most of the open space. But one, near the prominent horn for which the citadel had been named, remained vacant and I pull myself to sit just below the massive instrument of battle. The breeze is warming as spring is beginning to come, though there will be little to rejoice, while dampness and the aroma of rain lingers in the air. Although I have forced myself to remain resolute and strong, my composure finally breaks and saltine tears roll down my cheeks as I grieve.  
  
A lament escapes my lips, quietly as that none other than I may hear it for it is a requiem meant for lovers. True, he was by no means my lover as I had hoped, but no other hymn would best suit the mourning within my heart. I am fractured, no longer whole as part of me has been so viciously wrenched from my soul. What cruelty the world brings to those who are so pure, and death seems to plague everything. Hours elapse and the sun moves overhead, but I have lost track of time for it matters not to me. The world could cease and I would not care for only sooner would I be reunited with my beloved.  
  
The wind changes direction as the banners of Rohan move from the east to the south and the faintest tinge of sweat mixes with the scent of rain. A sweat that is sweet but slightly bloodied and mixed with the rivers waters. My eyes look from my tearstained tunic to the horizon as the sun moves into its midday position. A figure moves in the distance, a rider on horseback heading towards the Keep. Still too far to make out the distinctions of their features, my lifts itself to stand and I peer harder as they continue to draw closer. Exhilaration begins to fills my heart as does alleviation as the build of the rider I perceive as that of Aragorn.  
  
I mistrust I have ever moved so swiftly as I climbed down from my bereavement perch beside the horn and made haste down the stairs, my hopes soaring for the chance that I might be able to embrace him once more and that we should not be so prematurely departed lest my eyes were far mistaken. I hear the call for the gates to be opened and my heart is hammering against my chest, ready to fly with such ecstasy. The heavens alight for Elessar is alive and I could ask for no more!  
  
I take in his radiance as he is greeted by Gimli and I know that he will inquire as to my whereabouts, the purest of euphoria circulating through my veins. I gather myself for though I rejoice for his life, I am aware that he thinks of me as little more than a close friend and companion. He looks magnificent as always, despite the blood of the Uruks that stain his hands and clothes, the moistness that still clings to his hair. I do not even notice that he is before me until he gently speaks my name, and I savor the pattern of which it rolls off his tongue. Little needs to be spoken between us for we have endured much together and I know he can tell I am pleased to see him once again. But my status is known and hesitantly, I reach into my tunic and pull forth the Evenstar, holding it out to him.  
  
His mahogany eyes look to it and I know she is visiting his thoughts, the true love that deserves to stand by his side. Slowly, his calloused hands reach towards mine and he takes the silver pendant from me, his fingers lingering in my palm as he takes it. He does not realize this tiniest touch means so much to me, but I cherish it for it is truly the closest I will be to his heart. I watch as he puts the necklace back on and I smile, for I cannot stand such seriousness during such a glorious moment. "You look terrible," I reply, turning up my nose. He laughs and pulls me into an embrace, one that fills me with desire for him, as our closeness is apt to do, but I force myself to digress.  
  
"Where is the king?" he asks as he pulls away. I motion to the doors behind me and he nods in appreciation. My eyes follow his body as he strides over to the large wooden doors. With resounding force, he pushes both open as if they were made of cloth. Words cannot explain the multitude of sensations that are racing through my mind as Elessar disappeared into the King's chambers. My life is absolute, having meaning once again and I had the only thing I ever truly loved is within my grasp once again. Nothing could tarnish my jubilation now, not even the impending battle that was before us for as long as Aragorn continued to adorn this earth and breathe from its air, I am complete. 


End file.
